Guilty pleasure
by GermanPuppies
Summary: Fionna was dared by Cake to go live in the abandoned mansion at the top of the hill. She wanted to come out victorious and claim to be the bravest hero of Aaa but when she get's there she meets a roman god that has a lot of secrets.


**The abandoned Mansion **

**Part 1**

_I've been stuck in this body for over a 1000 years, same mind, same face and same heart. Which will never forget her. The day she died I swore I would never love again. After her death the day's blurred together, days became years and years became decades before I knew it I have lived through 2 world wars and a 3 on the rising._

Stay in the abandoned mansion on top of the hill for a week. A simple dare. I've heard many things about how it's haunted but also how if you stay there for a week you will find love. Of course I don't believe in either one of those things, but I won't back down from the dare because I have a juicy dare awaiting my friend when I come back victorious. Also I am kinda out of money to pay rent, hehehe...

My feet dragged behind me as I walked up the hill carrying a suitcase holding my entire life. It's sad how my life could fit in a shoe box. I looked up through squinted eyes at the towering mansion. It somehow reminded me of the tower in which Edward scissor hands resides and I kind of expected his sad face to loom at the windows when I looked up at them. But all there was, were thick, dusty curtains which gave the vibe of something sinister lurking. When I finally reached the door the sun has set despite having left my house when the sun was high, obviously I underestimated this mountain like hill.

Sighing a breath of relief I pushed on the heavy wooden door that creaked open loudly sending shivers down my spine, once I entered the door slammed behind me as if to trap me with in. I looked at the door wide eyed hoping that this wasn't like the scary movies, were the door lock behind you. I gulped loudly and continued walking deeper into the mansion deciding I'll explore it a sudden sound of thunder and lightning snapped me out of my though and I looked through the window to see the camera like flash, obviously it was close...too close. I walked over to the window and heard crows and owls and every single creature of the night cry out in the dark as to warn me. A shiver ran down my back as I shut the window quickly and pulling the dusty curtain over the darkness. This is going to be a long stay I thought as i rummaged through my handbag for a flashlight but to my surprise I could see. A warm light emitted from the second store and like a moth to a flame I followed it, curiously. When I got close I heard the sound of water splashing and wet footsteps. I peaked into the room only to be faced with a Roman god standing in the middle of a bathroom with a white towel in his hands, drying his raven black hair. His face suddenly shot up in my direction. A husky voice asked the dark "Is somebody there?" I sat against the wall near the door holding my hand over my mouth. All I could do in my panic was to meow. I know I sometimes wonder what is in my head too, most certainly not a brain.

The footsteps neared the door but stopped as it heard another meow escape my lips. He paused for what felt like an entity "Oh, it's just the cat." The same voice said. Phew I thought as I heard his footsteps disappear. I felt my tension disappear but the sudden murmur in my ear made me shoot up like an arrow "Too bad I don't have a cat." The voice said. I looked at the face next to me in shock and dismay. "S-sorry!" I stuttered and fell backwards onto the wooden floor board. "Interesting hobby you have Pussycat." My face reddened at the sight of just a loosely held towel around his relaxed hips. "Sorry I didn't mean to." He clucked at my response "I've had many woman in my life, but none had tried to follow me home before." He said making eye contact. "I'm not interested in you!"I blurted out in embarrassment. He cocked his head and raised an eyebrow, his black hair falling to the side "Really?" He question with a coat of disappointment in his voice. "Why not?" He question scrunching his eyebrows together and looking like a child who's candy was stolen. "It's not like I don't- it's just I have nowhere to go. I thought this mansion was empty so..." He looked at me, studying my face and then bend down taking my hand and pulling me up to him. "I see." He said quietly turning away and walking to a room. "It's fine, you can stay." He looked over his shoulder "It won't be free though." He eyed me up and down and with a chuckle said "You'll have to use your body." My face paled and I heard him chuckle lightheartedly, "Not in that way Pussycat, you're not my type." I looked away my heart clenching at the words that fell from this Roman gods lips. Why does it matter I don't even know his name.

I watched him as he closed the door winking at me. How did I end up in this situation? Did Cake set me up? I questioned myself but then I knew the answer was most definitely "No." The doors creaked open and revealed the Roman god once more, standing at the door, with a white shirt loosely clinging to him and tight black pants along with boots and a leather jacket. His hairs messy and curly. I bit my lip as I looked him up and down, our eyes met and I looked away shyly grabbing my arm as I suddenly felt the cold hit me. His eyes were on me burning me but I wouldn't make eye contact with him. He walked towards me and threw his leather jacket into my arms. "You're cold aren't you?" He asked without asking. He ran down the steps skipping three steps at a time. I watched after him as he disappeared into the darkness. I looked at the cold leather jacket in my arms and pulled it over my arms, looking at how big he was compared. The sleeves reached past my fingers and the length was midway down my thigh. I laughed as I decided to follow him. When I reached the bottom candles were set everywhere giving the vibe of Victorian times. "Uh why don't you use lights?" I questioned the dark hoping he would hear me. "Well isn't it more romantic like this." I looked at the direction of the voice "I guess." The voice then came out of the dark holding a golden light in his hand. I looked at him in awe that one light, managed to light up the whole room without struggle.

He smiled gently but his words came out sour and bitterly "I hate humans." He turned on his heel and walked the other way. What's that suppose to mean. Maybe I should leave. I grabbed my bag and walked towards the front door, feeling a cold breeze pass under the door. I opened the door slowly only to reveal a mountain of snow. We are frozen in! I yelled in my head looking in awe at the towering snow. A hand shot past me slamming the door shut. "Be careful, it could have collapsed on you!" The anger in his voice was unmissable. He stared down at my face, something in his eyes changed. Misery, sadness and love? He stared down at me, his hand gently touched my face. "You-" he started off but didn't finish, he just burned holes into me with his hot gaze. He frowned and pushed me away. I watched the spot he was before in shock.

What just happened? I'm so confused. This man is definitely not normal. He walked into a room that I presumed was a living room, I watched him walk for a few seconds appreciating his long legs and hip that naturally sway like he was dancing to a beat nobody else heard. I followed him into the living room where he sat on a red velvet couch waiting for me to enter. His arm hugging the couch from behind and his legs folded. I stopped at the entrance in awe at his presents, he looked powerful and intimidating. The candle lights hanged low as if they were kneeling to him. The shadow castes under his eyes game he shivers. He motioned for me to come in by the flick of his wrist and I followed instantaneous. "I need you." He said his eyes tranquil and I tried to meet with the same confidence but my lip quivered and my cheeks flushed red. He spoke as if he understood I would misunderstand. "I need you to help me. You'll have to clean the house, cook for yourself and do the shopping." He stopped "Also help me take care of my ladies." He wiggled his eyebrows tauntingly.

I wanted to scoff at this cocky bastard, but the look of danger made me nod my head. "In return you can stay here for his ever long you want. Ah, don't worry I won't lay a finger in you." A look of disappointment crossed my face " Unless you want to." He remarked with a sloppy smile. My face heated up and he laughed. I thought he might be joking but also felt a sense of seriousness in his tone. I let a sigh of relieved out. I can stay, though I don't know if I felt safe with this man. I looked through the window which was burried deep in snow. Which was peculiar seeing as on my way here, there wasn't a cloud in the sky or a chill in the wind. I felt a shiver pass through my body. He felt familiar like I've known him for thousands of years, but their was an ache in my heart that didn't seem to want to pass on. My heart raced as we made eye contact. He slid his fingers through his hair and smiled cutely. "Fionna." I looked at him shocked as he said my name. "That's your name right?" he questioned with confidence. "C-correct." he looked at me curiously. "So what is your answer? Do you want to?" He wiggled his eyebrows and my face flushed with redness. "Im not going to become one of your 'ladies'!" I said a little angry but much more embarrassed. I thought about how it would be if we were to be together. The ache in my heart only grew to be more painful.

He walked over to me his hands on my shoulder, he slid of my jacket and my breath hitched. He smiled and he let the jacket fall to the ground. His hands lingered on my shoulders, his eyes studying me like his favoroite piece of art. "Beautiful." he said as his eyes ventured futher down to my neck line. "You must need glasses." I remarked cockily. He looked into my eyes his fire red eyes mixing with my sea blue eyes. "Actually I do." He said pretending to reach for his pocket. My face smile dropped and he chuckled at my response his hand infront of his mouth. "Your face was priceless." he continued laughing as he picked up my jacket from the floor and held it up to me. "You wanna keep borrowing it?" I looked at it and shook my head. "I have my own one." I pointed in the direction I thought might be the enterance. He looked at me. "I'll carry it to your room." I followed him as he picked up my red suitcase. 

"Your bedroom." his said walking away from me presuming I'd follow which I did. He lead me to the top of the staircase and continued down the hallway into the darkness, the candles lit up as he passed. I wanted to question it but felt tiredness wash over me. He suddenly stopped which caused me to bump into his hard back. I rubbed my nose irritated and saw him look at me amused. "Well here we are." He reached for the door handle and pushed it open. The room had low hanging candles and a red silk bed in the middle filled with ebony wood giving it that mideval feel. I stepped in awe, the room gave off that romantic feel and I wanted to turn and ask him more but he already disappeared into the dark hallway. I whispered "Good night Marshall." And faintly heard him reply "Good night ." I blushed and pushed on the dark brown door. Looking on to my bed which seemed to be calling my name. I flopped onto it and passed out immediately.


End file.
